Stuck On You (re-make)
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Sonic has found himself a girlfriend, who doesn't seem to like Amy. Amy's heartbroken, so she starts to avoid Sonic at every turn. Sonic soon gets worried about her when he starts to notice the cuts and bruises which are not of Amy's own doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck On You (Re-make**

**A/N: hi guys this is a remake of my story Stuck On You, I had took the story a different way the last time since I had added Eggman into the story and hadn't intended to, so I hope you enjoy thos one better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the city known as Station Square, people went about the busy city going about their normal daily routines. Amy Rose a pink hedgehog, was one of the citizens, who happily walked through a group of people heading towards the city's park. Amy loved the park and always took the chance to go there whenever the weather was nice, plus most of the time a certain blue hedgehog usually happened to be napping in the tree's when she went.

Today Amy wasn't too fussed on whether her crush was there or not, she was planning to enjoy the day regardless. What she was about to see however didn't even cross her mind. The pink hedgehog headed to the quietest area of the park to where couples who were in love often escaped to.

She was enjoying the scenery in which she walking thing through, which was full of tree's and green grass. Her soft pink ears perked up at the sound of a girlish laughter which filled the area close to her. Feeling curious she followed the sound to the edge of the tree's, she walked closer only to see a sight that got her a bit worried. Amy hid behind a tree near by to listen in on a conversation of Sonic the hedgehog and an unknown sky blue female hedgehog, the pair sat on a park bench.

"Oh, Sonic stop it you're making me blush!" giggled the female.

Amy frowned _'who is that?!' _

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful!" Sonic smirked with a wink.

She seemed to blush more, it soon died down and she sighed, she looked a bit worried. Sonic noted this and wondered what was up, "hey, Jess what's wrong?!"

"Oh, I guess I'm just a bit nervous about meeting you're friends. I mean what if they don't like me?!" She sighed.

Sonic raised his eyes and shrugged, "hey what's not to like? Beside I like you, so I know my friends are going to like you!"

"I know that pink hedgehog who follow's you; likes you a lot, what's she going to say when I show up and say that I'm you're girlfriend?!" Jess asked she looked more worried she knew all about Amy and her hammer.

Amy's eyes went wide, _'SONIC HAS A GIRLDFRIEND SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!' _Amy screamed in her head. When she thought about it she hadn't seen the blue hedgehog in a few months, a lot could happen in a few months.

Amy had to stop herself from jumping out and using her hammer on the two. Beside she herself swore that after that last time Sonic missed a date, she was going to give up on him this didn't bother her one bit. Not one tinsy bit.

Sonic scoffed, "don't worry about Amy, Jess, I'll deal with her, if she gives you any trouble!"

It took all of Amy's will power not jump out at this very moment,'he'll deal with me? Hmph, I don't think so!' Amy quietly growled so they wouldn't hear. Before she exploded with rage, she walked home and shut the door to her apartment. She could feel tears in her emerald eyes.

She let a few out just as the phone started to ring, she answered and was surprised to hear Tails voice, "h-hello!" Amy managed to say but she choked up little.

"Hi Amy, it's me Tails, just calling to let you know we're having a get together and Sonic wants to introduce a new friend of his to us all, we're having it around noon...Uh, are you okay Amy?!" Tails asked as he heard some sniffing coming from the female.

Amy wiped some tears away, "uh, yeah I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?!"

"It sounds as if you've been crying?"

"Uh, no I haven't been crying, guess I just might be coming down with the cold!" She lied.

Tails seemed to believe her, "oh, okay will you still be okay to come over?!"

"Yeah, of course I'll still be okay to come, I'll see you in a bit Tails!"

"Okay, see ya later Amy!"

With that said Tails hung up the phone and Amy did the same while sighing, "I bet I know who he wants to introduce to us to, it's that Jess I saw him with. Hm, guess I'd better show face, I can't back out now!" Amy concluded to herself, cause she had thought of rejecting Tails invite.

It was soon noon and Amy made her way over to the foxes workshop, she knocked the door and waited for the fox to open. Tails soon answered "hi Amy, thanks for coming, come on in, everyone's in the living room!"

Amy smiled, "thanks Tails," she entered the workshop and followed the fox to the living room of the Workshop, the room was pretty basic since Tails spent most of his time with the Tornado, which was on the other side of the workshop.

The pink hedgehog was soon greeted by her other friends that consisted of Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Shade, Marine, Knuckles, Silver and even Shadow and Omega. Tails stood next to Sonic and sitting next to Sonic was the light blue female hedgehog that Amy had seen earlier.

Amy sighed sadly, she was right.

"Hey, everyone thanks for coming over, as you all know from what I said on the phone, Sonic would like to introduce someone to us all, Sonic you're up!" Tails said and turned to Sonic who nodded.

The blue hedgehog stepped up, "thanks buddy, hey guys as you've already guess I'm sure. The person I wanna introduce is this beautiful girl right here!" Sonic grinned and gestured to the female hedgehog beside him, she stood up when Sonic extended her his hand.

"Everyone this is Jess, I met her a couple of month ago. She's got some amazing powers which I know will help our team in defeating Eggman, and there's something else I have to announce which may surprise you, she's also my girlfriend!" There was a mix reaction among the gang.

Most looked towards Amy thinking she would be mad, she felt a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. "H-hey Sonic, having a girl doesn't bother me at all, in fact I'm over him!" She said while folding her arms, Sonic just stared at her.

Everyone turned to Sonic and started to introduce themselves to Jess and to congratulate the two. Shadow was the only one to stay were he was since he wasn't that interested. The girls were busy talking since they had now turned the team meeting into a party.

Sonic stood next to Jess as he was talking to Knuckles and Tails, she suddenly hugged him and planted a small kiss on his kiss, the blue hedgehog was startled by this sudden display of affection, "hey, Jess what was that for?!"

Jesss giggled, which made Tails and knuckles stomach turn and they looked at one another awakardly, "oh, I just wanna thank you for introducing me to all your friends, I just know we're all going to get on soo well!'

Sobic nodded in agreement, "no problem Jess!"

"If you'll excuse me Sonic, I'm just going to have a little chat with the girls if you don't mind?!" Jess asked as she knew it was only Amy she wanted to have a chat with.

Sonic winked, "of course, just let me know if Amy gives ya any trouble?!"

Jess smirked, "I'm sure, she won't!"

Jess walked over to the girls who were having a conversation about something she wasn't even interested in, so she was more than happy to interrupt it. "Hi, girls you don't mind if I talk to Amy do you?!"

Jess looked towards Amy who was sitting next to Rouge, Amy was surprised about this but she decided to agree, "sure Jess I don't mind!"

Jess smiled and nodded, "let's go somewhere more private?!"

Amy shrugged and followed the hedgehog into another room, "so, Jess what do you want to talk about?!"

Jess had her back turned to Amy, but when she turned round Amy didn't like the look she was giving her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck On You (re-make)**

**Chapter 2**

The look the Jess was giving Amy really was making her nervous, before the pink hedgehog knew what was happening, she was ruffly shoved up against the wall, she could feel herself choking and she could barely open her eyes. Amy choked out a gasp, as Jess held her against the wall, the blue hedgehog was all lit up a light blue colour.

Jess smirked evily, "heheh, Sonic wasn't lying when he said my powers were amazing! Now you maybe wondering, why I'm doing this to you?"

"I've liked Sonic for as long as I can remember and I was so happy when I finally got a chance to even meet him. And what's better? We fell in love, heheh bet your pretty jealous? I don't blame Sonic for running from a brat like you, I've seen the way you chase after him. Now I want you to do something for me and that is to stay from my Sonic. Cause if you don't, you and your little friends will be getting hurt and not just by me, and don't even think about telling anyone about this!" Jess tightened her grip a little on Amy's neck, but she finally let go and Amy dropped to the ground and began a coughing fit.

Amy glared at the blue hedgehog, "leave my friends out of this!" She warned.

Jess chuckled "I don't think so, miss pinky!" She said as she was about to head to the door but she suddenly turned and kicked Amy in the ribs, the pink hedgehog grunted in pain as the blue hedgehog left the room. Amy struggled up and leaned against the back of the door holding her ribs.

She winced in pain, "ugh, what is her problem?!" She hissed.

Amy grabbed her sides and struggled up using the door to help her, she opened it slightly and peaked out. Jess was back with Sonic, however Sonic didn't look very happy with her hanging on his arm. Amy glared in her direction as she made her way back over to the girls.

Rouge sat next to Blaze, "look at her she's more worst Amy," she muttered but gasped when Amy sat next to her. "Uhhh, Amy what took you so long? And what did you two talk about?!" Rouge asked.

All the girls leaned in closer to hear, Amy looked away and frowned, "uh, we didn't really about anything, in fact I think we're going to be good friends!"

"Amy are you okay? Why are you holding your sides?!" Asked Marine.

Amy eyes widened, "um, I uh actually fell heh, pretty clumsy of me really, um if you girls excuse me, I'm going to head home!"

"What?! You can't go home now, this party's just getting started!" Cried Marine a little disappointed.

"Sorry, but I got things to do tomorrow!" Amy said as she got up and headed for the door.

As Amy left she failed to see that Sonic hadn't taken his eyes off her, Jess was annoyed when she spotted Sonic staring at the pink hedgehog as she left. Amy got back home to her apartment and took a nice long bath, it eased the pain in her ribs and when she finished she settled down into her bed.

She sighed as she fell asleep, "I'll have to stay away from him, that can't be too hard. I've done it for two month now."

In the morning Amy woke bright an early, she got dress and did her housework before heading out to do her food shopping. It was later in the afternoon, when she was walking down the streets of Station Square she had the strangest feeling that she was being followed.

"Hm?!" Amy muttered as she looked behind her only to see nothing. "Huh, I must be imagining things!" She laughed slightly to herself. As she walked past an alley way a hand slipped over her waist and her mouth, which made her drop her shopping.

She muffled screams, but they went unheard. The pink hedgehog shut her eyes tight in fear but opened when an evil laugh was made. She didn't recognize it. A red male hedgehog had her held against a wall with both of his arms trapping her inside them.

He smirked, "wow, your are quite pretty up close!"

Amy growled "what do you want?!"

He laughed, "oh, nothing I'm just here to give you, your daily punishment!"

"Punishment?!" Amy raised her eyes in confusion.

"You see I'm a friend of Jessie's, she ask me to keep an eye on you, and keep you away from her boyfriend!" He grinned. "I can do whatever, I like to you!"

Amy whimpered as he squeezed her arms harder, she tried desperately to get her hammer to come out but it wasn't working. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you today, since I'm in a good mood!" He chuckled and drew back his hands and punched her in the face, he done it a couple of times until she collapsed to the ground.

As he stopped he looked at her groceries on the ground and picked up an apple, "thanks for the apple pinky, I'll see you tomorrow!" He laughed as he took a bite and walked off.

Amy struggled up again, "what am I going to do? I need to use my hammer next time why couldn't I get it to come out?!" She bent down and picked up the rest of her shopping and headed home.

...

Sonic the hedgehog was really enjoying himself as he raced through the city of Station Square, it was always sort of a challenge for him, since he had to avoid cars and crowds of people. Today he was on his way to meet his girlfriend, in the park, but first he wanted a chilli dog.

He skidded to a halt and greeted the owner of the stand, "hey, Sonic my boy, your unusual I suppose?!" Asked Stan.

Sonic grinned, "you bet Stan and thanks!"

As the blue hedgehog waited for his chilly dog he spotted a pink hedgehog across the street, he slightly panicked "oh, no it's Amy," he muttered to himself, but something stopped him from running away, she hadn't noticed him. Amy always noticed him.

Stan handed Sonic the chilli dog and Sonic hand over the money, before gulping down the dog. As he ate he noticed something strange about Amy, one of her eyes looked black. The hedgehog crossed the road and quickly caught up to the female.

"Hey Ames!" He grinned as he stopped in front of her.

Amy gasped in fright and dropped her shopping again, "S-Sonic! W-what are you doing here?!"

The blue hero shrugged as he picked her shopping up and placed it back in the bag, "meh, I'm actually just here to get a chilli dog, and meet Jess!"

Amy warily looked behind and wondered if that red hedgehog was watching, "hm, well I guess you better be on your way dontcha think?!" She said as she grabbed her shopping and started walking away from him.

Sonic raised his eyes at her, he walked beside her, "I'm sure she can wait, what happened to your eye Ames?!"

Amy paused "uh, nothing I was just being clumsy and fell, earing myself a black eye. Now if you'll excuse me I have to home!" She as she walked faster away from him, leaving the blue hedgehog dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck On You (Re-Make)**

**Chapter 3 **

**Sonic's POV**

I stood watching Amy walk away from me feeling a little dumbfounded, I bet I looked pretty silly just standing there. But I didn't care. How did she get that black eye? There's no way she can get one just by falling. I stood for a few minutes when I remembered I had to go and see Jess, hope she isn't mad at me for making her wait.

I raced to the park to find her standing at the entrance with her arms folded, she didn't look too pleased. "Hey, Jess sorry I'm late!" I greeted while rubbing my head, but she frowned at me.

"What kept you? I've been waiting for a whole fifthteen minutes!"

I sweat dropped, "I kinda ran into Amy!"

Jess's eyes widened, "oh, I see, what did she want?!"

"She didn't want anything, I just saw her and wanted to say hi, but when I got closer I noticed that she had a black eye, she said she fell, but I don't believe her, you can't get a black just by falling!" I said while folding my arms and taping my foot.

Jess didn't seem to bothered as gave a shrug, "oh well, she probably just had another little clumsy moment, she actually fell when I was talking to her back at that party, and she told me she can be quite clumsy some times!"

I frowned, but my eyes widened when Jess pulled my arms and yanked me further into the park, "come on Sonic let's go to the bench we always sit at, and just forget about Amy, we're on a date remember?!"

"Uh, yeahhh sorry Jess!"

We got to the bench that we like to sit at, and all I could think about was Amy I don't have clue as to why she was all I could think about. Jess was doing most of the talking and I guess I kinda went into a dazed expression. "And then he said he didn't want it, which got me so mad...Uh, Sonic are you even listening? Sonic helllllloooooo in there!" She chimed and snapped her fingers in my face.

I blinked and shook my head, "Sonic, you haven't listened to a word I've said have you?!"

I gulped "uh, I guess I haven't!"

She growled and folded her arms while pouting, "I thought so!"

"Sorry Jess, I guess I spaced out a little, heh!" I looked at Jess she really didn't seem happy with me.

"Hey Jess!" Came a voice I'd never heard off, I turned round and saw a male red hedgehog walking towards us he wore a black hoody with white gloves.

"Oh, Nicholas it's good to see you!" Jess called and stood up.

"Same here Jess, I got that thing you asked me to do done, and I'll do it again tomorrow!" Nicholas said as he winked at her.

"Oh,uh thanks Nick, you know Sonic right?!" Jess said while looking at me.

"Of course who doesn't know about Sonic? He saved the world from that doctor Eggman and now your his girlfriend!" Nicholas said in a bored tone of voice.

"Uh, yeah, Sonic this is Nicholas, the guy I work with in the coffee shop!"

I smiled to be polite but I didn't appreciate his tone earlier, I nodded at him. "Uh, nice to meetcha!"

"Likewise!" Nicholas smirked.

"Oh, heh, Nicholas you wanna hang out with me and Sonic?!" Jess suddenly asked excitedly.

My eyes went wide in surprise it "I thought we were on a date Jess?!"

"Well, yeah but Nicholas is pretty cool to hang out with!"

I didn't really wanna hang out with this guy something about him put me off, "uh, why don't you two just hang out? I kinda have to go and see Tails anyway!"

Jess fumed with her hands on her hips "but Sonic you can see that geaky little furball any time!"

I frowned, "hey don't call Tails a furball!"

I growled and turned my back and raced off, I soon arrived at the workshop and spotted Tails under the Tornado with a screw driver, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a coke outta the fridge, as I slammed the fridge Tails had noticed I was there.

"Oh, hey Sonic when did you get here and I thought you were on a date with Jess?!" Tails asked as he came out from under the plane and started to wipe his face to get rid of the oil spills.

"Hey, buddy, uh just the now there, and I kinda broke off the date since one of her friends had showed up, plus she got me a little mad!" I said as I flopped down on the small couch.

Tails made his way over to me "oh, what happened?!"

My eyes went wide, "uh, well she kinda called you a geaky furball!"

Tails didn't looked to impressed, "what?!"

"Yeah I know so I broke of the date and came here!"

...

**Normal POV**

Jess watched her boyfriend run off with a huff and her arms folded, "hmph, guess his geaky little friend is more important than me!" She growled. She looked toward the red hedgehog. "So I take you gave Amy, her daily punishment?!"

"Sure did, it was fun!" Nicholas chuckled.

Jess grinned "good, just make sure to tell keep telling her to stay away from my boyfriend!"

Nicholas sighed in disappointment which went unnoticed by Jess, "uh, sure Jess can do!"

"Now how about you and I catch a movie?!" Jess said as she grabbed Nicholas's arm and pulled him along with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck On You **

**Chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

A few weeks had past since that moment I had with Amy, I hadn't stopped thinking about her since. Me and Jess had been going out a lot, but I've discovered a few things about her that I don't like, like that time she and Tails had a fight and she'd been pretty mean to my other friends, which I didn't approve of. And every time I saw Amy she either had a scratch or bruise or something on her. I was getting really concerned about her.

Plus she hadn't even came near me, which was really strange. I was currently hanging out in the workshop leaning against Tails work station, he was busy fixing the Tornado as usual. "Sonic, could you hand me that wrench please?!" He called to me and I guess I hadn't heard him at first.

"Sonic!"

"Sonic!"

"Sonic hellllooooo, are you in there?!" He asked as he appeared in front of me waving his hand in my face, my widened and I blink a few times.

"Huh, oh, uh, sorry guess I kinda zoned off there!"

Tails raised his eyes "yeah you've been doing that all day, is something wrong?!"

I frowned "nothing's wrong, there's just something on my mind I guess!"

Tails sighed, "you can tell me, ya know!"

I nodded knowing that I could always talk to Tails about anything. "Yeah, I guess I will, well I been pretty worried about Amy recently!" I said noticing the surprised look on his face.

Tails eyes widened, "your worried about Amy?!"

My eyes went wide hey I've been worried about Amy before why does he sound so shocked about it this time? "Yeah Tails why do ya sound so shocked?!"

Tails sweatdropped and rubbed his head, "uh, it's just I've never seen you worried about her except when your saving her from Eggman or something!"

I frowned, "hm, well I am worried about her, have you noticed that every time we see she either has a bruise or a scratch on her?!"

Tails seemed to think for a moment, "you know I have noticed, I've even tried talking to her about them, but every time I do she changes the subject!"

I stood from my sitting position, my mind was made up I was going to see Amy. "Hey Sonic where ya going?!"

I heard Tails call as I walked towards the exit of the workshop, "To see Amy, catch ya later Tails!" I yelled and raced out the exit in a blue blur.

...

Tails went back to working on his prized plane soon after his big brother left, he leaned down into the cockpit to fix some wire's when an unwanted voice filled the air of the workshop, the fox groaned and pulled his head from the cockpit. "Hey, fox boy, where's my boyfriend run off to?!" Jess yelled in a unpleasant manner.

Tails growled he hated being called fox boy, "that's not my name Jess, it's Tails!"

Jess chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "whatever, now where's my Sonic?!"

Tails frowned as he clutched the wrench in his gloved, he had a good mind to throw the thing at her but he kept his anger in check. "He went to see Amy, if you must know!"

Jess's purple eyes widened as she stomped the ground "WHAT, WHY THAT LITTLE PINK BRAT?! HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!"

Tails mouth dropped open, "hey, what did you call Amy?!"

Jess paused her anger, she smirked at the fox, "none of your business you little geak, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way!"

Tails watched her leave and glared at her back "hmph, good riddance!"

Jess angrily stomped out the workshop and pulled out her phone and pressed an number, "hey Nicholas!"

"Oh, hey Jess what's up?!"

"Are you by any chance near Amy?!" Jess growled.

"Yip, I'm following her right now!"

Jess smirked "good, this time I want you to do your worst!"

"What are ya sure?!"

"Positive!" Jess growled and hung up, she smiled evilly and wandered off.

...

Amy wandered the streets hoping to get the last of her shopping done and get home without seeing that hedgehog. She'd never been so shaking before, and she couldn't understand why her hammer wasn't coming out when she needed it. "Why isn't it working? If I had it I could defend myself," Amy muttered in frustration.

She suddenly paused when she saw the very hedgehog that had been torturing her for the past couple of weeks, Amy panicked, "oh, no it's him!" She saw him across the street, and he was looking in her direction.

Holding her shopping tightly she made a run for down the street, she was not willing to lose her shopping again. As she ran she hadn't realised that she ran past Sonic the hedgehog who'd just stopped at the chilli dog stand to get a quick bite before he went to Amy's apartment.

He almost choked when he realised that the pink hedgehog had just ran by. "Amy?!"

Sonic cleared his throat as he watched the pink hedgehog and wondered why she was running. "Wonder where she's off to in such a hurry? Hm might as well find out," Sonic chucked the last bit of the chilli dog into his mouth and raced off to catch up to the pink hedgehog.

Sonic easily caught up he skidded to a halt when he saw that Amy had run into an alleyway but he also noticed a red hedgehog running in after her. Amy's screams filled his ears and Sonic was in the alleyway in a shot, he growled when he saw that the red hedgehog had her held against the wall and her shopping had been spilled everywhere.

"So, you thought you could get away from me this time, eh?" The red hedgehog asked.

Amy tried to get her hammer out but she wasn't successful, "why can't you just leave me alone?!"

He laughed "I'm afraid I can't do that, prepare yourself for a beating much worst than you've had before!" He said as he prepared to punch Amy in the face, only to have eyes growing heavy and feeling faint.

The red hedgehog collapsed to ground making Amy open her eyes as she'd shut them when waiting for the impact. She gasped at the sight before her. Sonic the hedgehog was towering over the red hedgehog, Sonic looked up at Amy after he'd been glaring at the out cold hedgehog who he now knew was Nicholas.

"S-Soonic?!" Amy breathed out.

"Amy, are you okay?!" Sonic asked holding out his hand for her to take.

Amy backed away slightly surprising Sonic, "uh, yeah I'm okay thank you!" She said as she tried to step over the out cold Nicholas. She then found herself feeling a faint and she fell into Sonic's arms.

"A-Amy?!" Sonic uttered as she fell into his arms, he frowned when he noticed the bruises and marks on her body. The blue hedgehog carried her bridle style and headed back to the workshop.


End file.
